Mission
Missions are short tasks that can be taken by pirates from the Notice Board. The missions available depend on a pirate's experience and whether the pirate is carrying PoE. At the inn A pirate must be subscribed (subscription ocean) or have a parlor badge (doubloon oceans) to get the puzzle missions for the days they are not free. ''Note: All of these missions contribute to player rating and experience in the specific puzzle and may pay in the form of a won wager.'' *Play Swordfighting. *Play Drinking. *Play Spades. *Play Hearts. *Play Treasure Drop. *Play in a sword fighting tournament. *Play in a drinking tournament. *Play in a rumbling tournament. At the palace or fort The Drinking mission is only available if a pirate is able to play the puzzle and has completed at least four Pollywog or navy missions. There are ten difficulty levels for these missions. In the list below, your current level appears instead of X''. 'Note:' All of these missions against the trainer bots do not contribute to player rating nor experience in the specific puzzle and pay no wage. This is as opposed to matches against normal NPPs that will contribute to player rating and experience.'' * Drinking challenge: X'' cups. * Rumble challenge: ''X Knockouts. * Swordfighting challenge: X'' swords. Crafting These missions will only appear if the pirate has the ability to play the particular puzzle in question. There must also be something to be worked on requiring labor from that specific craft. Taking one of these missions always directs you to a shoppe or stall with orders in the queue (or with reserve labor still to be filled). The mission should look for eligible stalls/shoppes in the following order: * Current island * Same archipelago as current island * Home island * Same archipelago as home island 'Note:' All of these missions contribute to player rating and experience in the specific puzzle, and pay a wage as set by the shoppe or stall.'' * Work at Alchemistry * Work at Blacksmithing * Work at Distilling * Work at Shipwrightery * Work at Weaving Shopping A pirate must have PoE on hand for the following missions: * 5,000 PoE for the "Buy a new sword" mission * 1,000 PoE for the "Buy some new clothes" mission Aboard the navy Basic navy missions ''Note: by taking one of the following missions and then canceling it once aboard, you can practice any of the other duty stations above, without restrictions. All of these missions contribute to player rating and experience in the specific puzzle and pay a wage relative to the player's performance.'' *Bilge with the navy. *Carpent with the navy. *Patch with the navy. *Rig with the navy. *Sail with the navy. *Gun with the navy. (Requires Bilging, either Carpentry or Patching, and either Rigging or Sailing to be at Apprentice or higher) Advanced navy missions ''Note: A pirate must have at least broad experience in bilge, either sailing or rigging, either carpentry or patching, and gunnery for all advanced navy missions except defeating brigands. All of these missions contribute to player rating and experience in the specific puzzle and pay a wage relative to the player's performance.'' *Navigate with the navy. (Requires a subscription on subscription oceans or a pirate badge or other rank badge on doubloon oceans.) *Puzzle with the navy. (Allows you to bilge, sail, rig, carpent, patch, or gun.) *Battle brigands with the navy. (Requires narrow experience in navigation, and either a subscription on subscription oceans or a pirate badge on doubloon oceans.) On the Pollywog ''Note: All of these missions (except the last one) contribute to player rating and experience in the specific puzzle and pay a set wage.'' *Learn to Bilge. *Learn to Carpent. *Learn to Patch *Learn to Rig *Learn to Sail. *Play with Swords! *Get ready to Rumble! *Learn to Pillage! (Available only until mission is completed, and requires the completion of "Play with Swords!" and one of the "Learn to Bilge", "Learn to Carpent", "Learn to Sail", (etc.) missions.) *Learn about your items. (Available only until mission is completed. Teaches about the trade interface, awarding a "starter-color" bandana. It will only give you one bandana no matter how many times you take the mission.) Miscellaneous * Defeat the skeletons. (Requires an oceanwide standing of renowned or higher in sword fighting, an experience level of narrow or higher in sword fighting, 100 PoE on hand, and a group of skeletons to currently exist somewhere in the ocean.) * Defeat the zombies. (Requires an oceanwide standing of renowned or higher in rumble, an experience level of narrow or higher in rumble, 100 PoE on hand, and a group of zombies to currently exist somewhere in the ocean.) * Defeat the werewolves. (Requires an oceanwide standing of renowned or higher in rumble, an experience level of narrow or higher in rumble, 100 PoE on hand, and a group of werewolves to currently exist somewhere in the ocean.) * Pillage with a crew. * Claim your inheritance. (This is available only for purchasers of the box edition of the game.) * Get Loot for yer home! (This is available only until you place furniture in your home. It will give you just one slatted crate, one bedroll, and one pet rat no matter how many times you take the mission. It is available only if you are on your home island, and if your home is a house.) * Get yer portrait painted! (Requires that you be on an island with a palace.) Trophies External/other links * Commonly discussed ideas from Game Design * Official game documents *Schedule of free puzzle days Category:Gameplay Category:Terminology *Challenge mission stall/shoppe order History * Release 2008-06-18 New "Puzzles" tab on the notice board to show pirates the path to puzzling greatness. * Release 2008-07-31 Include locations within a ferry ride of your current or home island in buttons on the noticeboard and to find spots for challenge missions.